


Special Mix

by RedNightDeer



Series: TimKon week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Nothing Really Explicit, Don't copy to another site, M/M, NO CAPES, No Beta, Protective big brother Jason Todd, References to Drugs, There is alcohol, Underage Drinking, We Die Like Men, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Bart drags Conner to a party threw by one of his university's seniors. There, he drinks from the wrong cup. Sick, he ends up in someone's bed.





	Special Mix

**Author's Note:**

> So there is no art for today because of two reasons: first, I wasn't inspired. I didn't know what to draw exactly. Second, I hadn't the time.  
ATTENTION: Please, drink alcohol with moderation and not before being at the age required in your country/state/land.  
Have a good reading!

“Bart, why did you even bring me here?” 

The music was loud and there was too much colours in the house from the colour changing lamps. 

“Cause it’s a party and we are young! Come on Conner, what did you want to do anyway with your night? Watch the new episode of The Young and the Rest-“ Conner put his hand on his friend’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. 

“Dude! Not cool!” he said. “Don’t say it aloud man!

— No one heard it! The volume of the music is just too high!” 

Conner sighed. It was too early for the rest of the students to learn that he liked that show. 

“Look, let’s go to the table and grab some drinks, okay?” asked Bart. He followed his friend and grabbed some vodka and beer mix with something else that Conner didn’t want to know about. He still was 19 but didn’t really care about the law of 21. He looked for his friend who had disappeared. Bart had left him to go and talk to some people on the other side of the room. He shrugged and took a big sip of his drink. _Shit it really tastes bad._ After a while, he started seeing blurry, felt the floor sway under his foot and definitely didn’t want to know the mysterious ingredient of his drink. At that moment, the organiser of the party came to the room, a certain Jackson or Jason, and everyone started screaming a ‘oooooohh’ on his honour. _This party is stupid._

He asked a blond girl with a coat where he could find a toilet. He heard barely the ‘first door’ shouted due to ‘Hips don’t lie’ being played at maximum volume. He climbed up the stairs after the girl’s answer. The second floor was considerably less noisy. He drew up towards the first door, which was the toilets’ one according to the blond girl- but was she a girl? Was she even human? Conner wasn’t sure now if he had just talked to a coat rack. 

He opened the door but it wasn’t the toilets. It was a room. And there was someone on the bed, with a laptop on his lap, looking with big surprised eyes to him. 

“Oh sorry man,” he managed to say while trying to hold on with putting his hand to the door frame. A headache had started and his somatch jumped in his body. “Oh fu-“ but he wasn’t able to finish his curse because he had to bring both of his hands to his mouth to not vomit on this person’s carpet. He lost his balance because of pulling away from the door frame and he felt on his knees. His drink splashed on the ground and the blue cup rolled until it reached a desk’s leg. The young man come to him with what Conner identified as a dustbin and he puke in it, leaving nothing in his sensitive organ. Then the hands on his arm helped him get up and pulled him towards the bed. He lay down on it and closed immediately his eyes. Then the hand came back to him and urged him to strengthen up. Something got pushed inside his mouth and then his lips brushed a glass. He swallowed what was given to him without really caring and then lay down again. After some time, his headache calmed and he fell asleep

* * *

When Conner opened his eyes, the bedroom was bathing in sunlight. He got up on his elbow and massaged his temples. His headache was already tiring him. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. The walls were a pastel blue while most of the furniture was white and spartan. There was a wall full of shelves and books in different languages. A tableau of Freddy Mercury represented in an abstract way was adorning the wall just in front of him, just above a large desk looking like it could crash under all the weight of the papers and books on it. On the little black clock’s screen ‘07:38’ with a little ‘am’ was readable.

Kon tried to remember why he was there and what happened last night. He still was wearing his clothes so he surely did not had drunk sex. That was good to know. As he was looking at the curtains with little childish animal motifs, someone opened the door. Conner turned his face and saw a teenager. He was thin, dark haired and had icy striking blue eyes. He was wearing a long green sweatshirt hiding his tights and black pants. 

He was cute, and definitely his type.

“Uhm I’m sorry...” started Conner. 

“No no, don’t be!” counter reacted the the young boy. “How do feel?

— Huh some headache.” The boy approached and took a glass and a pill from the nightstand and held the items in front of Conner so he would take them. “Thanks,” he stammered before drinking the medicine.

“I’m Tim,” said the teenager while smiling.

“Uhm, Conner.

— So anything else? Do you feel like vomiting again or something? 

— Hm no. Thank you, really. 

— It’s okay.” His smile widened. “Feel like you can eat something?

— Man I can eat a horse right now,” he laughed. 

“Sorry, we don’t serve horses in this house,” chuckled Tim. “But I have to ask you: why did you drink the ‘Space Mix’ drink last night?

— The what?

— ‘Space Mix’. The drink in the blue cups. Anyone knows you shouldn’t drink from them. It’s strong enough to take a bear out.”

This explained why he fell asleep so fast. 

“I’m actually surprised that you’re not in a worse condition,” added Tim. “But really, why?

— Well, obviously, I didn’t know about it…” 

The young boy made a worried face and fell next to him on the bed. “I told him to not let his friends do this shitty drink,” complained Tim. “Usually everyone knows you shouldn’t drink the ‘Space Mix’ but there are always people who drink it.”

An awkward silence took place and Conner didn’t knew what he should do. Suddenly, Tim got up and said: “You we’re hungry right? Breakfast is ready. Eat something. Then we will call a cab or something, okay?

— Okay.” Conner got up. “And really, thanks man,” he said again, scratching his neck to what Tim just smiled. 

They went down and the boy led him to the kitchen. There was two men there. The one eating cereals on the island had dark hair and had a muscled body -that you couldn’t not see because he wasn’t wearing any top. Conner supposed it was surely Jackson or Jason or… Well he didn’t know his name. The other one had his back turned. He had mid long red hair and was cooking something. Both of them turned to look at them when they entered the room, and then the dark haired one spat his cereal. 

“TIM!” he screamed while the redhead was giggling. 

“Good morning to you too, Jay” said Tim. He went to one of the boards and took out two bowls and poured some milk in them. Conner could imagine that, under that ugly ass sweatshirt was hidden a beautiful lean body. Jackson- well Jay’s eyes never left Tim. They were still spread like they got stuck like that. “Hey,” Tim said after a time. “Any allergies or a special diet?”

Conner understand the question was directed to him. “No,” he could only mutter softly. Jay’s eyes darted towards him and Conner was able to read sixty different death threats in them. The redhead laughed again and put a plate with eggs and bacon on the island before sitting next to Jay. Tim came some seconds after with a gallon of milk and three different cereal boxes. Conner sat in opposite of Jay and pulled a bowl to him. 

“Hey,” said Tim to the dark haired man that Conner was supposing was Tim’s older brother. “Tell your friends to stop making Space Mixes. That stuff is just a pain in the ass. I don’t understand what is so funny about them. I swear one day someone’s gonna die.”

The redhead puffed. “Ya hear that, Jay?” he chuckled while trying to eat simultaneously his bacon. 

“Hmmm,” answered the other, his eyes not leaving Conner. “So,” he said finally. “Who are you?

— Conner, one of your friends’ Space Mix’s victims,” explained Tim without letting Conner speak. 

The redhead started laughing even more and Jay’s eyes got... softer? Yes definitely softer.

“Oh, sorry man,” he mumbled. “Usually anyone knows what the blue cups contains.

— Yeah, well I didn’t.

— You okay?” asked Jay, worried.

“Well it could be better but I think I will live,” he joked, to reduce the tension in the air. The redhead cracked a laugh again, as if all of this was a soap opera on TV that he was watching. 

“So Conner,” asked this time the redhead, “what do you study?

— Astronomy.

— Oh really? Jay and I are in English Literature and Timmy is in chemical engineering. 

— You’re in college?” he asked. The boy in front of him looked like he was seventeen or something. 

“Yeah, I’m twenty.” Oh Gosh he was even older than him. 

Oh, sorry, you just look young. Anyway, I have a friend in chemical en-” and he stopped his sentence. He had totally forgotten about Bart. 

“Everything’s okay?” asked Tim. 

“Yeah I just remembered that we came together with that friend here, but Bart-

— Bart?” asked the redhead that he still didn’t know the name. “Bart Allen is your friend?

— Yeah…

— Oh man, he’s a legend among us. What an unpredictable kid. Tell him next time you see him that I say ‘hi’.

— Okay but I think I should call him. Knowing him, he’s a wreck right now.”

He palpated his jeans, took out his iPhone and saw there was more than two hundred messages and forty-three missing calls. Wow… that was a lot. 

“So?” asked redhead. 

“Yeah, forty-tree missing calls.

— Damn!”

Conner immediately called his friend and heard a ‘Conneeeeer’ screamed from the other side. He chuckled and told Bart to calm down because he was okay. 

“I’m so sorry for leaving without you!” screamed again his friend. “I was drunk and I don’t even remember how I came back to the campus. I-

— It’s okay, Bart. By the way someone says ‘hi’ to you,” he added while putting his phone on speaker and turning it to the redhead so he can greet him. 

“Oh my God! Roy?” screamed again Bart. Conner wasn’t sure if he was going to stop, but at least now he knew the redhead’s name.

“Yeah kiddo. How are you?

— I’m okay. Oh gosh I’m so happy Conner is with you! It’s so crash.” 

Roy laughed and Bart giggled. 

“It’s okay if you come and pick me up?” asked Conner. 

“I’m coming right away pal!

— Thanks.

— Sorry again dude for like, forgetting you. 

— Nah, it’s okay.

— Yeah. I’m coming. I will be there in thirty minutes.

— Okay. See ya.

— See ya!” screamed Roy.

“See ya too!” screamed back Bart. 

* * *

In the end, he didn’t go back to the campus. Bart was too happy to see Roy and Jay -which the real name was ‘Jason’. He wanted to stay a little bit and now it was evening and they were watching horror movies. 

He got up to go and take a glass of water from the kitchen. When he arrived, Tim was making popcorn in a pot. 

“Why not microwave?

— Cause it’s better like that. 

— Yeah.” The boy took a popcorn from the already popped ones waiting in a bowl and tended it to him. Kon took it and are it. 

“Yeah, you were right,” he admitted. “It’s better.” A comfortable silence fell to the kitchen and Conner poured himself a glass. “So,” he started again, “you live here alone with your brother?

— Sometimes my other big brother comes too. But never for too long. I’m here with Jay because of uni. Plus even if he doesn’t live here, Roy stays a lot of time here too. 

— Are you from Gotham? 

— Hm yeah. I suppose my accent gave me away.

— Yeah, a little bit.

— So, where are you from the south?

— Kansas.

—Really?” Tim turned to face him. 

“Yeah. And before you ask it, yes, I lived on a farm. But I joined my dad at Metropolis some years ago for high school. 

— Metropolis, huh?

— Oh come on, don’t tell me you believe we are enemies now. That stupid opposition between our cities is just… stupid.

— I shouldn’t have saved you last night!” said Tim with a smile while sticking his tongue out.

“Well you did it and now you have to accept full responsibility for your actions.

— Oh God, I betrayed Gotham!” screamed Tim dramatically while laughing. Fuck, his smile was too beautiful to be real. 

Conner started laughing too. “Don’t worry, no one will know our secret, that you, a Gothamite, saved a Metropolitan,” whispered with a little wink. Tim laughed. 

“Yo, lovebirds!” They stopped laughing, turned and saw Bart at the frame of the door. “Where the hell you two are doing here? We’re waiting for you since I don’t know but it’s been a long time.”

Conner was blushing and when he glanced at Tim, he remarked his ears were pink. 

“Yeah, we’re coming.” Tim put the freshly popped popcorn in a new bowl and took them. “Let’s go.” 

Conner followed him to the living room. He was still a bit shaken by the Space Mix, but he was happy to have met Tim.


End file.
